Jack's Heartache
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Story 6. Completed. When Elizabeth leaves Jack, the Captain is left feeling bitter and abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S HEARTACHE

Part One

Jack lay on his bed, alone. He closed his eyes and yawned, sinking his head into the pillow.

He felt her arms wrap around his chest, a kiss planted between his shoulder blades. Jack rolled onto his back and didn't even bother to open his eyes when they kissed, her body moving to straddle his. 

She straddled his waist and when Jack entered her, she began riding him. Jack arched his back at the touch of skin on skin contact, and began thrusting upwards. He opened his eyes a little to see her: her beautiful, creamy milk white skin tanned at the shoulders and arms, her hair fallen around her shoulders, her pert little breasts that he had grown fond of moving up and down with her movements.

"Christ, Elizabe- ... Eliza- ... Elizabeth!" Jack screamed out in pleasure.

That's when his foot knocked into the rum bottle on his desk, causing it to break as it hit the floor. Jack snorted and opened his eyes, finding himself half laying on his bed and half lying on his desk.

With no Eliza- Eliza- her in sight.

He groaned as he moved, his muscles protesting at him. What had happened? He asked himself, and physically winced when he remembered.

She left me. Two weeks ago, Eli- she left me.

And Jack felt his heart clench, just as it did every time he thought of... her. And he had nothing to do but think for these past two weeks. Needless to say, he'd not been himself since El ... she... left him.

"Rum..." Jack said, as if it was the answer to everything "...where'd that rum go?"

He got up and cried out in pain when his bare foot hit the broken glass.

"Found it..." Jack sat back down and pulled his foot up to see the damage. Luckily, it only caused a minor scratch, so Jack pulled on his boots and cleaned up the mess. 

"Rum..." he muttered, and reached underneath his desk. He pulled out an empty crate, which was by the trunk, and pouted.

Why is the rum always gone?

Images of a fire and a dancing woman- nay, an angel- filled his mind.

Why did she leave me?

Jack rubbed his head, stopping the angry tears that were forming. It physically and mentally hurt to think of the break up. She wanted kids- he didn't. They fought. She left, leaving no explanation as to why. That's all he remembered. He spent the past few weeks with a bottle trying to figure it out-

-but the rum didn't help. He knew the rum wouldn't help- if anything, it only hurt him more. The bottle not only held amber liquid- it held memories. Memories of that beach, memories of his first proposal, memories of their first time…

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and roughly pushed the crate back underneath the desk. He leaned back on the baseboard of his bed- which he tried to ignore- and sighed. No rum meant that a) he needed to find more or b) take up his Captain duties that he neglected for the past two weeks. Deciding on the latter, Jack stood up and went to grab his coat, only to find that it was being handed to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his (pesky) guardian angel, and took his coat from her.

"Just came to applaud you. You finally made a worthwhile decision after two weeks of being drunk." Azriel grinned, hoping to lighten up Jack's mood.

"Look, if you came here to make me feel like shit, it won't do you any good. Eliz- she already took care of that." Jack snapped. He took a deep breath and began fixing the lapels of his jacket.

Azriel frowned at her other half, and stayed silent... but only for a second. She was, after all, just like him and they both would always fight for the last word.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm glad you decided to move on."

Jack chuckled, which sounded odd because it was strained and broken, and muttered something under his breath. 

"Maybe I don't want to move on."

"Well, Johnathan, I'm sorry. But you don't really have a choice now."

"I KNOW THAT!" Jack stopped, and took another deep breath. "Look, why don't you just give me some mystical mumbo-jumbo advice and leave? Or- wait- you're waiting around to see if I am going to make some heinous wish? Ha! Well, I am sorry, but that's not going to happen."

Azriel heard the pain in Jack's voice. She felt the pain that Jack had, she technically being him. And for the past couple of weeks, Azriel felt lost, confused, angry, hurt, betrayed... but mostly unloved. Many times she broke down and cried, and when the other angels looked at the dark angel, pity was in their eyes.

She hated those angels.

So when Johnathan decided to get his act together and be the Captian he was suppose to be, Azriel had to come down and see him. Silence was between them now, and when Jack turned to leave, Azriel spoke up.

"How do you feel?" She asked, in all sincerity.

Jack stopped. He turned towards the deity and gave a fake smile. "Fine. Dandy! I have NEVER been better!"

"Jack-" Azriel started, even using his preferred name, but was cut off.

"No, really. The woman I have ever really loved and would do anything for left me with no explanation as to why. So, I am fine. Really."

"Really?" Azreil asked, and watched as Jack dropped his head.

"I'm hurting." He admitted, in a whisper. "But I'll be fine. After all, I am -" he smiled and raised his arms as if praising himself, and finished half heartedly. "- Captain... Jack Sparrow."

"Alright." Azriel stepped towards Jack and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. "I'll be around. You go do your Captain thing."

Jack nodded, and watched as his guardian angel stepped back and assume her trademark pose. 

"Wait-" Jack called out, and without thinking, reached out and hugged her. It was like he was hugging himself. Azriel was startled for a second, but knew that this was what Jack needed: comfort. She wrapped her arms around her living form's shoulders and squeezed, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. 

Jack stayed in the embrace for a long moment, then unwrapped his arms from around his guardian angel and stepped back. "Thank you." he said, and turned towards the door. When he looked over his shoulder, Azriel was gone.

Well, got to do it sooner or later... Jack thought.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He opened his new door (installed by Will) and squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. His vision cleared so he could see his crew staring up at him in amazement... he did NOT show his face for the past... what was it now? Two weeks, was it? Jack wasn't entirely sure.

Gibbs gave a death stare to the whole crew, who got the hint and went back to work, murmuring about the sudden presence of the Captain.

God bless ye, Joshamee... Jack thought as he walked up to the helm. He really didn't really want to make his 'return' a big scene. Cotton stepped back and let his Captain take the ship.

Jack took the Pearl in his hands, feeling the ship relax under his touch... or was that him? It really didn't matter now. The Pearl would never leave him, and if she did, Jack always got her back.

Wish it were the same with- STOP IT. No use thinking of it now.

Jack sighed, and ran a tarred hand over the wheel of The Black Pearl lovingly.

Just you and me now, girl. Just you and Ole Jack...

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth turned in her small bed, groaning to the stomachache she had.

She felt horrible.

Not the bellyache. THAT she could get over.

Elizabeth thought it would be easy to get over J- Ja- him. But it wasn't. Because she would always have a part of him.

"Oomph..." she clutched her stomach as another wave of morning sickness hit. "Oh, baby, what are you doing to mommy?" she asked her unborn child, and in answer, Elizabeth threw up in her chamber pot.

Ruth, whom was keeping Elizabeth under her roof, hurried into the room at the sound of Elizabeth's hurling. She put a comforting hand on the younger woman's back and held back Elizabeth's hair.

"You alright? You want more mint?" Ruth offered.

Elizabeth shook her head 'No' and wiped her face clean. She had stayed with Ruth- who was Thomas's mother- for the last two weeks. It was the least Ruth could do, for Elizabeth had taken care of her child on the Pearl. Elizabeth had told her that she was pregnant and needed a place to stay, and Ruth was more willing to allow Elizabeth in.

Bless her heart.

Ruth had had a rough life, too. When she was seventeen, she got pregnant with a slave's baby and the two of them ran away to the bayou and got married. They were a happy couple, very much in love. That was until about four weeks ago, when the Royal Navy had come and attacked her house, destroying it for no good reason.

"I'm feeling better now." Elizabeth wiped away the tears that had collected in her eyes with the back of her hand. "Actually, I- I'm kind of hungry."

Ruth smiled. "I'll send in some breakfast."

Elizabeth watched the stout woman walk out of the room, and heard her go down the hall into the kitchen. She sighed and lay back down on her bed, throwing her arm over her eyes.

God, I am stupid. If Ja- J- he were here, he'd be rubbing my back now. He'd tell me that I'd feel better soon, and that he ... he... he loved me... and... and...

Elizabeth sniffed. She knew she made a mess of things. She knew she should have told him, and... and...

And what? Be thrown off the Pearl in the middle of the Atlantic? No, thank you. I did the right thing... at least I think I did. No, NO! I'll have the baby and get to live. I probably would have been shunned by Ja- J- Ja- him. This is much better than being unloved...

Elizabeth sighed. Tears fell freely now. It was not an uncommon thing for her to do these days.

Ruth entered the room, holding a bowl of fruit, and saw Elizabeth crying. She quickly placed the bowl down and went to the young woman's side.

"I want him to hold me." Elizabeth admitted. She was slightly ashamed by it, but it was the truth.

Ruth frowned. "I know, honey. And I know I'm not the Captain, but will I do?"

Elizabeth sat up and threw her arms around her friend. Ruth stroked her hair and whispered nothings into her ear. Ruth clutched tighter when she felt Elizabeth squeeze. The tears had turned into loud sobs, and Elizabeth's body shook with them.

"I'm sorry... I must be a horrible guest..." Elizabeth apologized, wiping her face clean with her sleeve.

"You're not a guest." Ruth pulled out her handkerchief and handed it over. "This is your home. For as long as you want to stay." Ruth cupped Elizabeth's cheek and looked into her bloodshot eyes. "Don't waste any more tears on that man. If he refused your child, he refused you."

Elizabeth sighed. She had not told her friend yet that Ja- that he didn't even know about the baby.

"He didn't refuse it. I never told him."

"What? You didn't tell the Captain?"

"I tried to! But- at the mere mention of a baby, he freaked and got all defensive! Told me he never wanted kids- I was only trying to protect my child by leaving!" 

Ruth took and moment to process this new information. "So, you never gave him a chance? A chance to be a father?"

Elizabeth looked as though she had been slapped. "No."

"Elizabeth, you could have at least GIVEN him a chance!"

"I know."

"Would he still refuse?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I think so." She wiped away some more tears. "Look, I don't want to talk about him anymore. Where's Thomas?" Elizabeth quickly changed the subject.

Ruth didn't press on. "I sent him to the market. We needed some things. He should be back soon- I sent him an hour ago." 

(1)(2)(3)

"I DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT MYTHOLOGY, TURNER!" Jack yelled, emphasizing the eunuch's bloody name. He was frustrated. "Ye know, yer father was MUCH smarter. I think you got yer mother's brains. She was always full of sawdust."

The two of them had been pouring over the Poseidon's text. Unfortunately, they had yet to understand it- they knew nothing about mythology.

"Well, NEITHER do I, SPARROW!" Will slammed the book shut. "And don't you dare talk about my mother like that! She was lovely!"

"Lovely, yes, but dimwitted."

Will ignored Jack's last statement. Why did they never get along? Oh yeah.

THEY HATED EACHOTHER.

"You know who is good at this stuff?" Will dangerously teased. 

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare. The person who knows about this mythology is-"

"TURNER!!" 

"-Tia Dalma." Will smiled at the look on Jack's face. "Had you there."

Jack frowned. "You're not funny." Jack sat back in his chair and sighed, frustrated again. "Ye know the new rule."

"Ah, but I didn't break it. I never said Eliz-" Will stopped, and winced.

Oh shit.

Jack's eyes darkened, and a fire began in his chest, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I will let that one slide, Mr. Turner." Bloody imbecile.

"Oh, god! Jack, COME ON! You are being ridiculous! It's just a name. We have to say it sometimes."

Jack grimaced. "No, we do not have to."

"I'm going to.'' Will warned.

Jack clenched his teeth together. "William..." he hissed, dangerously.

Will just smiled. "Elizabeth. See? Just a name."

"No it's not."

"Just because you can't say it doesn't mean I can't. Actually, saying it might do you some good. Elizabeth. See? It's easy. Elizabeth."

Jack refused to look at the eunuch. Unfortunately for Jack, the whelp continued.

"I miss her too, Jack."

Jack scoffed. "Who said I missed her?"

"DESPITE the fact that the new rule is not to say her name aloud? And everything she owned is stuffed in a trunk under your bed? Not even in storage, Jack! UNDER. YOUR. BED."

"I plan on throwing it at her if we ever meet." Jack rolled his eyes, and waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "Trifles. Means I'm mad. Doesn't mean I miss her."

"Right..." Will sighed. "I give up. I'm going to tell Cotton to go back to the bayou." Will muttered under his breath: "God knows we're close enough." His voice picked up again. "I am actually thinking of getting a second home there." Will smiled. "And who knows? Maybe we'll bump into someone. A certain someone. Named...? Jack? Do you know the name?"

"Yer an idiot."

"Nope, wrong! Elizabeth."

Jack stood up so fast that the chair knocked over, but Will (expecting this reaction) had already run away. Seething, Jack bent down to pick up the chair and sat down. It would take only a day to get back to the bayou.

A day to see...her.

Say it. Say her name.

"Eliza-" Jack sighed. "Eli... Eliza- UGH! Her NAME is Eliza- Elizy- Elizabooboo... UNH!!!" Jack yelled, and shot right back up, knocking the chair over again. "WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?!"

"No worries. She can't say your name either." Azriel sat comfortably in Will's (used to be) empty chair.

"Do you make it a habit to spy on people?"

Azriel laughed. "It's not a habit. It's a job. So- where are we going?"

"You should know. After all-" Jack adopted Azriel's voice "-It's your job!"

"Ohh, that stung." Azriel grinned. "I know. But I want to hear you say it."

"I am to visit Miss Tia Dalma." Jack explained, and picked up Poseidon's text.

"No one else?" Azriel probed.

Jack slowly turned his head towards his guardian, speaking through clenched teeth. "No. No one else."

"Pity." Azriel leaned back in her chair. "And I thought you would storm up and take her back to the Pearl."

"And WHY would I WANT to do that?" Jack asked.

"Because I know you. Well, I had a nice chat, but unfortunately, I have to go!" Azriel said, standing up.

"Pity." Jack snapped. Sometimes, he hated his guardian angel.

"Oh, and by the way, it's: E- LIZ- A- BETH." Azriel smirked at Jack's dark features. "Practice- you're gonna have to say it this trip, believe me."

And with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The Captain of the Black Pearl decided that today, he would use the docks to anchor the Pearl at the bayou. It would take a good two hours walk to get to Tia Dalma's, but this way, the whole crew could get out and grab supplies.

"I'm sick of chasing my dreams. I'm just going to tell them: 'Go ahead, and I'll catch up with you later.'" Will said as he and Jack stepped off the gangplank.

"Smart idea." Jack agreed.

"But, you know... it could always be too late to chase your dream." Will hinted towards the way to get to Ruth's house. "Maybe you should go..."

"She's not my dream." Jack grumbled. "More like my nightmare."

"Suit yourself. I'm just waiting for you to wake up." Or else I will step in... Will thought.

Jack stepped onto land and sighed. Somewhere, out there, she was walking around. She probably walked the path he was going to walk now- she probably knew every crook and cranny of this island. Just like he did.

Brace yourself, Jack. You are NOT- I repeat, NOT going to run into her. Take the most direct path to Tia Dalma's, maybe visit the tavern, and get back to the Pearl. There is no way in Hades you are going to run into her...

Jack sighed again, and began walking down the path towards the mystics. Along the way, he got lost.

No, not lost... just... momentarily detained. Captain Jack ... never... gets... WHERE THE HELL AM I?

"William! Where are we?" he called out.

"I have no clue. I never went further than Tia's hut." Will sighed. "Look, here's a path. The footmarks on it are fresh. Why don't we follow them? It might lead us to a market or a hut or something..."

Jack nodded and the two of them followed the trail into the woods. Jack could hear Will gulp: the woods were dark, cooler (because of the shady trees), and the air smelled of dampness and rotted... something. Jack wasn't scared, though... a couple months in hell would prepare you for the worst on earth.

Even though it was disgusting when they came upon dead... animal things, Jack thought... he couldn't tell what they were. He wrinkled up his nose but continued to walk through the woods, where it just became darker... and darker... and darker... and then guess what? It still got dark. To the point where Jack could not see his hand in front of his face. 

"Jack?" Will asked, his voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Yes?" Jack passed it off as if he was not worried, and hoped Will believed him. Being afraid in front of the pansy would NOT be good for Jack's morale.

"I- I don't think we really should be in here. Let's turn around and-" 

Just then, an obscure figure rushed past them. Will unsheathed his sword at the same time Jack whipped out his pistol, but the figure was gone. A woman's laughter, one that sounded watery and light, rang in the air, and then all Jack and Will could hear was nothing, all they could see was nothing.

"A- A- Ja- Jack?" Will asked Jack in a terrified voice.

"Yes, Will?" Jack answered in a strained tone.

"I think- that I am getting the HELL out of here!" Will exclaimed, and started running down the path, back to the way that they entered the phantom wood.

Jack nodded, and hurried after Will, all the while keeping his pistol out in the open, to use it if necessary. 

"OOMPH!" Jack let out a puff of air as something collided into him. " WHAT THE-"

"SHUT IT!" the younger woman hissed. It was still dark where he was, so he was unable to see who the young lady with her arms around his waist was. The familiar scent of vanilla and coconut filled his nostrils, but he decided to just ignore it.

Again, the strange laughter was heard, which caused the mystery woman to wrap her arms tighter around him.

"What is that?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

He felt the woman shake her head. "I don't know." she asked in a frightened voice. "I was just trying to find my nephew... he's off somewhere..."

Jack heard the whooshing noise behind him and grabbed the woman's hands, pulling them up to their feet, and without saying another word, rushed out of the woods, young unknown woman in tow. He briefly considered losing her, but a strong sense of protectiveness came over him, and he held her wrist fast as he pulled them out onto the beach in front of Tia Dalma's hut. Jack blinked and looked up- Turner had already made it back (and in one piece, unfortunately), and noticed that Will was looking at him curiously.

Oh, the broad, right.

"Are you alright, Miss-" Jack's words died when he noticed whose hand he was clutching.

Her.

(1)(2)(3)

Him.

Elizabeth had taken a well-known shortcut to get to the market, in hopes of finding Thomas, but found that everything went dark. And a strange laughing was surrounding her- and she began to run. At first, she thought she collided into a tree, but when the thing she ran into her moved and cursed, she realized it was a person.

She wasn't expecting him.

Elizabeth ripped her hand away from Jack and stepped back.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

They both screamed at the same time.

"ME?"

"ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WRETCH?!"

"WHAT ARE YE DOING, YA WITCH?!"

"HEY! Calm down!" Ana Maria and Will both stepped in between the two of them, but Jack was already walking down to the coastline as Elizabeth was walking the path to Ruth's house. Both were fuming.

Will rolled his eyes as he began running after Elizabeth, and Ana Maria rushed toward Jack. Will caught up with Elizabeth about halfway; she had stopped and was trying to clean her hands in a small river. Will calmly walked over to where she was kneeling, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello." Elizabeth greeted, her voice sounding like she was near tears.

Will began rubbing her upper back. "Hello. How are you feeling? You look like hell."

"Really? Thanks- I just got back." Elizabeth sighed and stopped scrubbing her hands. "Why is he here?"

When Elizabeth looked up at Will, her eyes took him aback. Her once calm, clear eyes that always reminded him of the spark of fire when he would beat new swords, were dull. Empty. 

Sad.

"We came to go to Tia's, and Jack took the Pearl to the docks, so the men could have some time. We got lost on the way to the hut." Will felt Elizabeth's anguish, and opened up his arms. "I don't get a hug?"

Elizabeth chuckled, the first smile she ever had in the past two weeks, and went into Will's embrace. Still clutching her, Will stood up (bringing Elizabeth with him) and hugged her more tightly.

"I'm sorry." He began. "Ana and I were planning on coming to visit you after Tia's- we thought it might have been better if you saw us first, so you know if you wanted to come to Tia's or not." Elizabeth clutched on tighter. "So you knew that Jack was here."

"It's not your fault." Elizabeth sniffed, feeling hot tears pierce her eyes. "It was an accident- a horrible accident, but an accident nonetheless."

After a silent moment, they broke apart, Elizabeth's hands on Will's sides, and Will's hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. Now, it was time to be a best friend.

"Why?" Will asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "I just needed some time away. And Ja- J- he didn't understand."

"Oh." Will turned so he was standing next to Elizabeth, his arm now wrapped around her shoulders. "Well, since you already know he's here, do you want to come listen to some mythology with me?"

Elizabeth smiled. It might do her good to get out of the house for awhile- and it's not like she would talk to him. She wouldn't even look in his direction. Elizabeth swore she would put all her focus on Tia Dalma.

So, Elizabeth wrapped an arm around Will's waist, and they started walking down to the mystic's hut.

(1)(2)(3)

Ana Maria found her addled Captain sitting down on the beach quite a ways from the hut. He was looking out into sea, thinking, and for once, Ana Maria stopped and marveled at the man. He looked so calm, yet so frustrated, and he didn't pay any mind to her.

Ana Maria always admired Jack Sparrow. Despite what many people think, he was a smart man. A clever man. A good sailor, a hard worker, and he could always focus on the task at hand. And in his own, demented way, you knew he cared about the people and his crew around him- you also knew that, in a perverse way, he was a good man.

She squared her shoulders and went to him, sitting down next to him on the sand. He knew she was there- but still, he paid no mind.

"We really should be at de witches." Ana Maria gently pushed Jack, to make his gaze focus on hers. "Ye can't stay out here and brood."

Jack sat up and put his nose in the air, as if he was royalty. "I happen to like to brood. It's an art- and I think I perfected it."

"Ye perfected yer ego."

Jack looked abashed at her. "Me? Pompous? Never! I'm too good for it."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes. "Let's get serious, captain. We have to be at dat mystics now."

"Alright." Jack groaned as he stood up, and offered a hand to Ana Maria. "Let's go listen to the ol' bat."

Ana Maria laughed, and that caused Jack to smile. They began walking down the beach, making small talk. He always liked Ana Maria (even though they were never really close) and was grateful that she didn't bring up the sensitive subject of...

...her.

She was walking towards the hut, in the arms of the blasted (but lucky... STOP IT!! Jack thought to himself.) Turner lad, smiling. He felt Ana Maria tense up next to him, and his thoughts turned dark.

Of course she is happy. Why wouldn't she be? She was the one who left...

Jack felt a tightness in his chest, and refused to look in her general direction. Elizabeth, in turn, had stopped smiling and removed her arm from around Will's waist. She looked down at the ground, while Jack was looking up at the sky. Will sighed and shifted nervously.

"Why- why don't we go inside?" Will offered, and let the two women walk ahead of him. Jack was falling behind, waiting for Ana Maria and the bitch, in plain terms, to disappear into the hut. Then he turned to Will.

"ARE YE BLOODY INSANE?!" Jack hissed.

Will rolled his eyes. God, Jack was acting like a child.

"No- that's your job. She wanted to listen to Tia's stories. I invited her."

"Oh, fuck! Turner, this is by far the worst thing you have ever done."

"Good. I call it 'revenge'." And that being said, Will turned and walked into the little shack. He left Jack behind.

Jack didn't know what to call his feelings. Upset? Definitely. Anxious? MOST definitely.

Angry?

No.

He didn't feel angry for some reason.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his dreadlocks, then looked down at his hands. They were shaking- his whole body was. He wanted to be near her- no, he NEEDED to be near her. He needed her to look at him and realize her mistake.

Maybe she'll come ba... NO. She won't come back. I won't allow her to.

Bracing himself for the worst (he imagined an axe being thrown at his head), he entered Tia Dalma's small hut, his eyes closed. After a few awkward seconds, he opened his eyes to see everyone - Gibbs, Marty, Will, Ana Maria, Tia and even Thomas stare at him. So, no thrown axes. Good.

She wasn't looking at him. Not good. He wanted her eyes on him - to see what she had done. He took a deep breath and walked over to the large table in the middle of the room, sitting next to Thomas (who threw his arms around the older pirate in a hug, which he returned)... and right across from her.

And she was a beautiful thing to see. Despite the pale skin, the limp hair, and the fact that she was not looking at him STILL, Jack could not help but stare. He felt a stirring in his chest, and couldn't help by leaning across the table. This caught her attention.

"What is it, Captain Sparrow?"

"Just seeing if ye got yer horns yet. No worries, Miss Swann, they'll come soon enough."

The entire room stiffened, and Will himself looked at Jack, shocked. With a satisfied grin, he sat back in his chair and calmly threw an arm around Thomas. Eliza- she stared at him in contempt.

Probably wondering where the nearest cutlass is... Jack smirked at her, and focused his attention on Tia Dalma.

"Are we done wit' de insult throwin'?"

Jack smirked. "Just one more-" he looked over at Will. "Ye smell funny." He watched Will (who just rolled his eyes) and then refocused on Tia. "Alright, ye can begin."

"Thank ye fer de consideration, Jack." Tia Dalma sat down at the head of the head of the table, and felt everyone's eyes on hers.

"Is this going to be a good story?" Thomas asked, excited.

Jack chuckled. "It'll be..." he smirked up at Eliz- her, and noticed that she was keeping him in the corner of her eye. Good. "...Interesting. I'm wondering what the lass' excuse was."

Tia cleared her throat before anyone could speak, and began. "Ya want to know more 'bout de rela-shon-ship between Poseidon and Amphit-reete?" She smiled when everyone nodded.

"And more about the globe, specifically?" Will asked.

"Alright, den." Tia cleared her throat again. "Poseidon was a very possessive man..."

(1)(2)(3)

And when a man is possessive over anything and everything, he tends to get very jealous. And the Sea God's temper was not one to fool around with.

He had killed men for even looking at his wife, tortured first if they dared speak to her. Meanwhile, he was free to run around and bed countless women, goddesses, even men if they were pleasing enough. Amphitrite herself was jealous. Not at the women, nor the men, the fact that her husband was always around others, talking, laughing... not being alone. Amphitrite's only company was her son, Triton, and her husband. And Poseidon liked it that way.

One day, when Triton was old enough to take care of himself, Amphitrite left to seek company. Any kind, really... friendship was something she never experienced, and she was curious to see what lies behind her castle walls. She walked on land, and met a handsome, dark stranger. The stranger introduced himself as Theseus, a world traveler and one of the many sons of the Sea God himself.

Whenever Amphitrite could get away to see Theseus, she was happy. Herself- the conversations they had were wonderful, the games they played were fun...

...until she got more curious. She bedded Theseus, and her husband found out. He kept silent, and sent his sea creatures to follow her and watch her: she kept giving Theseus lavish gifts, expensive rings, a jeweled crown...

Poseidon was jealous. His wife was giving more attention to her lover, and not her husband. He sent Theseus away, far away, where Amphitrite could not find him. Distraught, she returned to the sea and to her husband. He beat her, and locked her in her rooms of the underwater city.

Then one day Poseidon came into the room where his wife was kept, and sliced her throat. He collected her blood and left her with hardly any voice, and crafted a globe to keep an eye on her. She became a prisoner, never to leave the rooms, only to see her husband. She was only used for carnal pleasures, and those came few and far between. For a thousand years, she was kept hidden.

She called out to her brother in law, Zeus, the mightiest of the Gods, to help her. She managed to seduce Zeus into helping her get that globe, and when he came back with it, she managed to bewitch the sphere into the sea itself. She was free.

When Poseidon, one day, came in to see his wife, he found that she had left with the globe. He sent many servants, even his sons (the horses) out to find her, but she was lost.

So was the globe.

Amphitrite met a lovely young man that went by the name of Davey Jones, many years back, and granted him immortality. When offered his heart, she denied it and ran away, leaving Jones to lock and bury his heart. If she did not want it, no one else would.

He met up with her again a hundred years after that, and the sea had begun to take a toll on him. Amphitrite did not accept him, again, and it is said that Jones murdered her and stole the globe from her. Now, he controlled the sea. He placed some of the magic of the globe into his long forgotten heart, and hid the globe from the world.

It wasn't until a year after Jones was defeated when a young woman found the globe. Spilling some of her blood, she managed to take the sphere from the depths of hell.

(1)(2)(3)

"You have Amphitr-eete's globe now, Jack Sparrow. Yer lady love managed to finagle it out fer ye." Tia paused, and watched as Jack straightened up in his chair.

"Lovely story, Tia, but might I remind ye: she is not my lady love."

"Suit yerself. Ye know she can hear ye?"

Jack smirked at Elizabeth. "I know."

Elizabeth threw Jack a look of contempt and he just smiled at her.

"I personally feel bad for Amphitrite." She stated.

"Why? I feel bad fer the old bloke- all he wanted was her to be his, and his only. Who doesn't want that?" Jack replied.

"It was the way that he kept her. It's cruel." Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "She had every right to leave him."

Jack took a deep breath through his nose and stared right into Elizabeth's eyes. "Why DID she leave him? She knew it hurt him." Jack asked.

"Maybe he hurt her."

"How?"

"Maybe he ignored her." Elizabeth leaned forward, focusing on Jack and Jack only.

He rose to the challenge she was presenting. "I think not. It seems to me she took advantage of him, and his hospitality. He only made that globe to protect her, to know where she was, it was OBVIOUS that he cared."

"HE didn't care! He imprisoned her!" Elizabeth threw back.

"Maybe HE wanted her close, but SHE didn't understand! SHE was the one that pulled away!" Jack was beginning to yell.

So was Elizabeth. "Maybe SHE was tired of being someone's property!!" 

NOW it was getting personal. Jack's face reddened. HOW DARE SHE?!

"WHEN did I EVER treat ye like property?!?!"

Elizabeth rose to the argument. "WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME IN SINGAPORE, WHEN YOU-"

Will tried shushing them, but after a few seconds of Jack and Elizabeth yelling at each other, he stood up on the table and held up a rum bottle. He threw the bottle down on the table as hard as he could, which caused everyone (Jack and Elizabeth too) to stop and look up at him like he was crazy.

"SHUT IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Will's face was red with annoyance and anger, and he looked down at the two of them. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! We came here to get information, not to yell at each other and say things we will regret later."

"I regret ever meeting him-" Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Will pointing down at her.

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

Silence filled the room, an uncomfortable silence, and Will climbed down from the table and sat down in his chair. He calmly looked up at Tia (who was slightly aroused at how he took charge) and smiled. "Anything else we need to know, Tia?"

"Not tha' I know off. Ye need the Sea Goddess in order to fully use the globe, and she had been lost fer years." Tia smiled warmly back at him. "Does that help ye?"

"Very much. Thank you."

"I still think Poseidon was in the right. I'd be happy to help him out, if I ever meet him. We have something in common." Jack spoke up.

Tia looked at him, but he was too busy staring at Elizabeth to notice. "What's that?" she asked.

Without blinking, Jack stared coldly at Elizabeth, and gave his answer. "We've both had our hearts broken."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth felt her heart drop as soon as Jack's words hit her ears. He was staring at her, devoid of any emotion, and it frightened her. Jack never looked at her that way, before. She bit back tears, and stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. Her eyes never left his.

"YOU ASSHOLE." 

Jack replied calmly: "Takes one to know one, dearie." 

Elizabeth felt like jumping across the table and strangling him; instead, she fought her tears and ran out of the hut. She heard Ana Maria call after her, and felt Will trying to grab her arm as she rushed past, but she ignored both of them and ran out into the cool air. She made her way over to the only hill at the bayou, where you could look out and see nothing but stars and sea.

Once at the top, Elizabeth looked down and saw the Pearl lazily swaying in the waves, and choked back a sob. She began yelling down at the Pearl.

"You BASTARD. You never cared- I don't know why I ever-" her words stopped in her throat, and fell to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Elizabeth heard a familiar voice behind her, but she didn't look up at the person. "Ever what?"

(1)(2)(3)

Jack followed her. Of course he would- he wanted to yell at her some more. Will tried to stop him, physically, but was knocked down to the ground (rather painfully) for his efforts. He stormed after her, and she never noticed.

He followed her up the hill to 'Lookout Point', and smirked.

Should've known she would go here. He thought.

He was prepared to start yelling, but she was already yelling... down at the Pearl. He watched as she started crying, the force of her tears knocking her down to the ground, and he felt himself cool off.

She's... she's upset? I never cared? Jack frowned. Of course I did.

"Ever what?"

Elizabeth gasped, but didn't look at him. "You know what." her voice was rattled by tears.

"No, I don't. For once, I will admit that I don't know everything." Jack sat down next to her, but not too close. "But I want to know."

"Too bad for you. You're not going to."

"WHY NOT?! I thought we were happy! You don't just pick up and leave, without a reason why!" Jack yelled.

Elizabeth stared at him. "Why should I tell you? You would just push me off the ledge."

"I would not." Jack watched as she laughed cruelly. "Tell me. I do deserve to know."

"Well, I don't deserve to tell you. How about that?" Elizabeth snapped, and Jack flinched.

"Fine. BE LIKE THAT." Jack sighed, and looked out into the ocean.

For countless minutes, they just sat there, staring out at the waves. It was starting to get dark, and Jack and Elizabeth still sat in silence, watching the sun go down. Jack remembered the time when he brought Elizabeth up to the crow's nest, where he set up a simple blanket for them to sit on, so they could watch the sunset. His throat tightened.

"It feels like ye never loved me."

Elizabeth looked over at him. The sunset highlighted his profile, making him seem more depressed than he was. And believe me, he was at his lowest.

"That's not true."

"It feels like it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and placed her head on her knees. "Ikneelhover."

"What?" Jack asked. Her voice was muffled, and he couldn't hear what she said.

Elizabeth lifted her head up, but refused to look at him. "I said I still love you."

Jack shifted. "Oh." He looked down at his shaking hands- he wanted to reach out and grab her, and he was fighting his hardest not too. "Then why, Elizabeth? Why did you leave?" It shocked him that he was able to say her name for the first time in weeks.

"I needed..." she looked down at her knees. "I needed some time away. To think on things."

"That didn't mean you had to leave me."

"Believe me, I did the right thing."

They became silent again. Jack couldn't stop staring at her. She was not looking at him, she was still staring at her knees, but he saw a tear run down her cheek. Jack wanted to reach out and kiss the tear away; he hated seeing her this way. But, then again, he hated feeling the way he was now.

"How much time do ye need?" he asked.

"Jack-"

"I'm jest asking. Will things... will things ever be the same?" Elizabeth shook her head no. "I was afraid of that."

Elizabeth moved closer to the other pirate, partly because she was cold, partly because she felt like she had to be near him. "Jack... I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You had a lousy way of showing that."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. "Believe me, I know."

Jack stared down at her. "So, is this it? Are we officially... over?" 

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

"Bugger." Jack lay back, and stared up at the night sky. He couldn't believe it.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, luv?"

He heard Elizabeth gulp. "Could we... could we still be friends?"

"I don't see why not." Jack sighed. "But don't expect to see me as often."

"Understandable." Elizabeth sighed. Something didn't feel right- she felt like she was lying to Jack. Her heart seemed to sink lower at the thought of Jack not being there 'as often'... but why would it? This was her decision, after all. But something still felt lost.

She shivered. Jack noticed and sat up, and shrugged out of his coat.

"Here." he said, handing her his coat.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Great, now we are down to one-word sentences. Yeah, this is going great. Elizabeth sighed, and wrapped Jack's coat around her shoulders. Even though it wasn't him, it felt like he was holding her. His scent filled her nostrils, and she fought off the urge to cry again- after tonight, she would never know how it would feel to be in his arms again.

"Alright?"

"Fine."

"Good."

They sat in silence again, until Elizabeth stood up. Jack followed suit. 

"Home?"

"Yeah."

Jack sighed. "I'll walk ye there."

Thank god he broke that weird one word sentence thing.

(1)(2)(3)

"Thank you for walking me home, Jack." Elizabeth gave Jack a small smile, which made Jack feel elated. "It gets kind of scary here after dark."

"It was my pleasure, Elizabeth." Jack reached out to unwrap his coat from Elizabeth's shoulders, and smiled when Elizabeth didn't pull away like he thought she would. "I wouldn't let a lady walk alone."

Elizabeth smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Jack's cheek. They were friends after all, weren't they? She pulled away and looked into Jack's dark brown eyes. Something washed over her and she reached up and gently kissed Jack on the lips. She pulled away, only to have Jack pull her back in for a deeper kiss, which she readily accepted. Elizabeth felt a fire start in her belly, and pressed herself closer to his body. She ran her arms along his hard, muscular back and stopped right at his butt, giving it a small squeeze, which elicited a groan from Jack.

They broke apart, and caught their breath. Elizabeth smiled and pulled out of Jack's embrace. Too long had they both wanted to do that, too hard it was to get to that point.

"It's cold out here... I'm gonna go inside." She smiled as she went to the door.

Jack cleared his throat and tried by will power to stop the rising bulge in his breeches. "Well, then, um... Goodnight." He turned to leave, but halted when he heard her lovely voice again.

"What? You're not going to come inside with me?"

Jack turned and searched Elizabeth's face, to find her staring at him with a smile and ... desire? Yes, desire. Lust. Want.

Jack cleared the distance between them in two seconds and held the back of Elizabeth's head as he crashed his lips down on hers. Elizabeth instinctively wrapped one arm around his chest, using her other one to open the door. She pulled him inside and closed the door behind her, a little too hard.

"Oops!" Elizabeth giggled as Jack kissed her earlobe and whispered to her.

"Silence. Ye have people sleeping here." He bit her ear lobe and smiled when he heard her moan.

Elizabeth turned her head and met Jack's lips in another passionate kiss. He pressed her against the wall, his tongue hungrily exploring Elizabeth's mouth. He caged her with his arms and pressed his hips against her, sighing as he felt the sweet heat through her clothes.

"Ja- not here. Ru- Ruth might see..." Elizabeth breathed out, and let loose a whoop of laughter when Jack picked her up carriage style, and smiled at her.

He kissed her again, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. She began licking and kissing his long, elegant neck, and Jack moaned deep in his throat.

"Bedroom... where?" Jack panted, and looked around for the door to her bedroom desperately.

Liz's lips hovered over Jack's neck, her breath chilling the wet spots there. "Last door to the right... hurry..."

Jack practically ran down the hall, and kicked the door to Liz's room open. "Someone must have heard that."

"I don't care." Liz kicked the door shut and returned to accosting Jack's neck. "I want you..."

Jack grinned and rushed over to the bed, laying Elizabeth down gently, and shrugged out of his vest.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth's hand shot up and hit the fogged window. She slid it down and it landed on Jack's warm flesh, causing him to hiss slightly from the coldness. He was thrusting slowly into Elizabeth, still not believing that he was here, with her, making love to her... it seemed like a dream.

"Ja- unhh..." Elizabeth arched her head back, and Jack took full advantage and attacked her exposed skin.

"Elizabeth... Oh, God." Jack moaned and felt Elizabeth contract around his phallus. "You're..."

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped and felt her release come out. "Oh, GOD! JACK!" Liz screamed out, and lifted her head to touch his bare chest as the last of her orgasm subsided.

Jack thrusted two more times before his own release came, and crashed down onto Liz's chest. After a couple of seconds of catching his breath, Jack rolled over and collected Elizabeth in his arms.

Elizabeth giggled and smiled. "Nice reunion, huh?" She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled in.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack sighed and tangled his fingers in her hair. "I- I... I love you."

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at Jack. "What?"

"I still love you." Jack cupped Elizabeth's cheek and smiled weakly at her. "Elizabeth... you never gave me a reason to why you left."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and dropped her gaze to his chest. "I... I needed some time away."

"Is two weeks enough time?" Jack tilted Elizabeth's chin up and forced her to look at him. "Elizabeth- I don't usually ask people why. Once they go, they're gone. But- I can't stop thinking about ye, Liz. I've been living in bottles ever since ye left- trying to figure out why. I thought... I thought you loved me."

"I did. Do! Jack- I can't tell you why."

"So... there has to be a good reason, but you won't tell me, and we just had sex, and you still won't tell me, and when I go back on the Pearl tomorrow, I should expect you to be there?" Jack asked, trying to clear out his head.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I won't be there."

Jack frowned. "A one night stand? Is that what this was?"

"Yes." Elizabeth frowned when Jack rolled off of her and onto his back. She propped her head up on her elbow and stared down at him. "Why? I thought you would be use to one night stands."

"I am, it's just..." Jack's voice lowered, as if he was fighting back his emotions. "It's just I never thought I would have one..." he voice trailed off.

"With me?"

"Aye." Jack sighed. "When I think of you, I don't think of one night stands. Those are for the women at Tortuga. And... I just..." Jack sighed.

"Want to see me every morning?" Elizabeth felt tears form in her eyes.

Jack said nothing. It was true- he did want to see her every morning. He wanted to wake up next to her, spend the day with her, and then fall asleep next to her...

"IT'S NOT FAIR."

"Life isn't suppose to be fair, Jack." Elizabeth sniffed.

"I didn't even have a SAY in this. Why can't life stop and ask me what I want to happen?"

"Would you have avoided what we just did?"

"No." Jack stared straight into Elizabeth's eyes. "It never would have happened." He was angry.

Elizabeth gasped. He didn't mean just tonight... he meant...

"I never would have fallen in love with you." Jack said, ice in his voice.

Elizabeth stopped the tears long enough to clench her teeth and tell Jack to: "GET OUT."

"Why? Afraid of the truth?"

"No." Elizabeth turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Ashamed that I ever let a man like you touch me."

"Well, dear, life isn't fair." Jack rolled off the bed and got dressed quickly. He went to the door and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "How can I stop thinking of you?"

Elizabeth wrapped the sheet around her tighter. "Go back to the Pearl. You'll forget soon enough."

Jack threw Elizabeth another icy glare and wrenched the door open. He didn't even bother to close it, and walked out of the house.

As soon as she heard the front door close, Elizabeth got up and ran over to her door, closing and locking it shut. She rested her head on the door, and let the sobs come. Elizabeth turned around and placed her bare back on the door, and slid down onto the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Jack was still mad as he stormed down the cobblestone street. He turned into a wooded area and walked a few feet in when he stopped.

I lied to her.

Jack felt the world close in on him, his heart began beating fast, and his head felt like a huge nail was just pounded in. He clutched his head and tried to regain his breathing, but pretty soon the darkness took him and he fainted on the forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Hello? You there?"

Jack felt a cold rag being pressed on his forehead, and he moved a little.

"Is anyone there?"

Was that a lady? Jack thought. The voice sounded gurgled, like she was drowning in water. Yet it sounded warm and comforting.

"Hello?"

Yeah. A lady. Jack dared to open his eyes, and he could swear he saw the sea. After being memorized for a good minute, he realized that they were his caretaker's eyes. Her eyes seemed to light up to a clear blue as she smiled, and she moved her head down to be closer to his face.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello..." 

"Are you alive?"

Jack nodded, and groaned at the pain in his neck. "I think so. Unfortunately."

Jack felt something soft underneath his head, and reached up to grab it. It was soft... warm... and the lady giggled.

"Frisky, aren't you?" she laughed, and Jack quickly removed his hand from her thigh.

Jack carefully sat up, lifting his head slowly off of the mystery lady's lap. He groaned as he moved his stiffened muscles to look at his caretaker. He gave her a fake smile.

"Hello." he repeated.

The lady smiled. "Hello!"

Jack took a second to look her up and down- she was gorgeous. Her hair was so blonde it was white, her eyes were a deep but clear blue. She was petite, but she gave off a feeling of being powerful. She reminded Jack of the woman he just left.

"I'm Jack." he extended his hand, unsure whether to trust her or not.

She accepted it and gave Jack a warm smile. "Amy. Do you have a ship?"

Cautiously, he answered. "Yes..." This broad is odd. I think I should run away now...

"What's her name?"

Jack blinked. This beauty liked to talk. Again, her eyes enraptured him. "The Black Pearl. Why?"

Amy smiled. Doesn't she know how to frown? Jack wondered. "The Black Pearl... how romantic!"

"Yeah. Romantic. Listen, thanks for... um... bringing me to, but I have to go now. I have to talk to someone." Jack made an excuse, a poor excuse, but it seemed to work.

Amy kept smiling as she stood up. "You're welcome. I have a feeling we are going to run into each other a lot."

"Why?" Jack asked, really wishing that what she was saying wasn't true. "Planning on sneaking onto me ship? I warn you, we are not particularly kind to stowaways."

"Well, you seemed to devote your life to the sea." Amy had her arms behind her back, and twirled in her spot. "I did, too."

And with that, she disappeared. She didn't walk away, or even fly away, she was there in front of Jack one moment, and the next... gone. It freaked him out a bit, how someone could just be gone, but shook it out of his head.

I was just passed out... maybe I dreamt her up... He turned to walk out of the woods, seeing the sun start to rise, and paused. Someone was laughing behind him- and not just any laugh, that creepy laugh he heard in the woods with the whelp. Now he was slightly concerned for his safety, and created a brisk pace up towards Tia Dalma's hut.

(1)(2)(3)

"He said that?" Will asked a distraught Elizabeth. "That does not sound like Jack."

Elizabeth sniffed (for what had to be the fifth time in the past three minutes) and nodded. "Yes, it does. He's a stupid stubborn bastard! A lousy, rank bilge rat who is going to die alone."

"Well, to me, it sounds like you said some nasty stuff too." Will pointed out, silently using what she just said as proof.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know why I invited him in."

"Because you love him. Rank rat or not."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Believe me, I don't love him anymore." Liz snuffled, and brushed her hair away from her moist cheeks.

Will had come over only to have breakfast with Elizabeth and talk (they were best friends, after all, and Will missed her), but found her wrapped up in an old robe and sobbing. Ruth confided in him that he heard the Captain and Elizabeth talking late last night, and Will automatically knew that he had to go and talk to Elizabeth.

And he frowned when she told him that she didn't love the pirate anymore. He had wished for the past ten months for this day, the wonderful day when Elizabeth would fall out of love with Jack- and that when it happened, Will would swoop back into her life and help her get over the horrible things that the pirate did to her.

Now that it had happened, however, Will had no idea what to do. Swoop? Comfort? Persuade her to go talk to Jack? Even if William didn't like it, he had to admit that Jack and Elizabeth... well, they deserved each other. At the same time, those two should have been kept far apart from each other. They created so much friction that William was always afraid that the Pearl would burst into flames. That those two would just explode. Now all Will had to do was wait for the explosion to die down.

"Elizabeth..." Will collected her in his arms and hugged her tight, feeling her shift comfortably in his arms. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. "You know that if you ever want to talk, I am here."

Elizabeth sighed. "No you're not. You're on the Pearl."

"Just say the word and I'll stay."

Elizabeth sighed. "The word?"

"Aye. Any word." Will smiled down at her, to reassure her.

Elizabeth sighed again. She was about to tell him.

"I'm pregnant, Will."

"Alright then-" Will paused and fully processed her words. "I'm pregnant, Will." "-WHAT?!" Will exclaimed. Pregnant? "Elizabeth- I was kind of hoping for a "Please stay'' - not an "I'm pregnant"!"

"Ten weeks." Elizabeth continued. She was now sitting up straight and staring Will straight in his face. "I am ten weeks along. If it's a boy, I am going to name him Henry Allen. If it's a girl, Meredith Lynn. I hope for a girl."

Will began rubbing his head, trying to stop the major headache that was forming. "I presume it's Jack's?"

Elizabeth reddened. "No, it's Barbossa's." Will stared at her in shock, and she hit his chest hard. "OF COURSE IT'S JACK'S!!"

Will rubbed the pain in his chest. He listened to what the woman he loves had to say- and he still couldn't believe it. Wow. Jack really can deliver. He shook those thoughts out of his head and focused on Elizabeth.

"Does... does he know?" Maybe that's why she left. He said 'No' to her.

Elizabeth shook his head, which made Will shocked again. "No. He doesn't. And he is not going to! I will not tell him, and I will never see him again!"

"What about the child? Elizabeth, it needs a father."

Elizabeth sighed. "I can make do. The only thing I want is..." she stopped, and looked down at her hands.

Will's ears perked. "What?"

"...I just hope she doesn't look like him. I don't know if I could stand looking down at her and have him stare right back up at me."

Will had no idea what to say at that. So he held his arms wide open and Elizabeth fell into the comfort of them. For a long while, Will just held her and gently rubbed her back.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth felt safe. With Will, she always felt safe. He was the most stable person in her life - at first, she hated that. She wanted a man who was wild and carefree. But when that crashed, she found herself in William Turner's arms again.

"I'll start looking for work tomorrow. I'll take care of you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt her heart go out to this man. "But the babe isn't yours, Will."

"I don't care. I'd be happy to be in her life." Will ran his hand down her back, and smiled. "Just think- a small one, to look up at me every morning and say 'hello'. I can just imagine her smile now..."

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Will, and cried into his chest. She didn't deserve to have a friend like this. People like this just don't exist- people don't do things for other people anymore, just for the reason that they want to do it. Will didn't have to do it- he wanted to do it. And this was what Elizabeth wanted- a man, even if it was not her baby's father, to take care of her baby. To be there. And she was glad it was Will.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled- something she hadn't done in a long while. "I'm pregnant."

Will returned her smile. "Oh my god. You are! You're pregnant!" He whooped with laughter and hugged Elizabeth tightly, and was... happy. Just happy.

And, for once in the past ten weeks, she was elated about the little life growing inside of her.

(1)(2)(3)

Tia Dalma paced around her room, book in hand. Something sweet was boiling in her huge fireplace, giving the air a scent of herbs and spices. She hummed as she rummaged through her cabinets, her attention still on her book.

Jack Sparrow walked in calmly and stopped at the sight of her. She was doing something witch-y, he knew it for sure.

"Planning on turning someone into a frog?" Jack joked, trying to lighten up his own mood.

"No."

"Giving someone a chronic case of warts?" Jack continued, casually tossing his beloved hat onto the table.

Tia sniffed the air around the pot. "No."

Jack was puzzled now. "Then what are ye doing?"

Tia smiled and set her book and two mugs on the table. "I am makin' sum de."

"De? Oh! Tea." Jack shrugged out of his coat. "I knew that." 

He sat down and gratefully took the cup of steaming tea from Tia. It tasted smooth, but spicy, and it sent a great warmth through his entire body. He sighed with relief as he felt the soothing effects the warm drink gave his aching muscles.

"Ya look like ye 'ad a rough nigh'..." Tia observed, sitting across from Jack and sipped her tea. "Want ta talk 'bout it?"

"Ye probably know anyway. It's in yer nature." Jack sighed, and set his mug down. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and Tia copied his actions. "I lied to her. I still love her- I told her so."

"Ah, da woman has ya vexed." Tia shook her head and tutted. "Ya know bedda den ta let a woman git so close, Sparrow."

"I thought Lizzie would be different! I never actually knew what it was to have ... feelings... until her! And now, I can't get her out of me head!" Jack sighed, and went to take another sip of tea. "I jest wish she would tell me wha's going on, so I can fix it."

"Maybe she's not da one is is broken, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't get all wise on me. I came fer 'girl talk', as it were."

"And ya do it surprisingly well. I is shocked." Tia smirked at her joke, and Jack just pretended to laugh.

"Yer funny, Tia." Jack took a pull from his mug. "Not."

"Why don't ya jess steal her and sail away?" Tia suggested.

"It's complicated." Jack drained his mug and set it on the table. "I want her, but I don't at the same time."

"Sounds ta me ya have a problem."

"No, really?" Jack gave a look of feign shock. "I woulda never guessed, Tia!"

"Do ye have any solution to de problem?" Tia asked, swirling the last of her tea in her mug. "Maybe, if ya have a plan of some sort, ye can git on wit yer life." Tia reached into her pocket and brought out the emerald ring that Jack gave Elizabeth a long time ago, and carefully handed it to Jack. Elizabeth had given it to Tia early that morning to give to Jack before he left.

Jack took it, gently as to not scare Tia, and gazed down at it for a moment before sighing and slipping it into his own coat pocket. Jack was silent. If he went back to Elizabeth, she would cut off his head and do some weird voodoo ritual with it. Or, she might take him back and they could solve things. But he could also get over her and move on, maybe dump the globe and book on her and leave for a new adventure. Finally be 'Captain Jack Sparrow' again.

"I think..." Jack sighed. "That Singapore is calling me."

Tia nodded, and Jack stood up and grabbed his hat off the table. The wise mystic watched as Jack Sparrow left the cabin, and noticed that his usually gaily walk was more of a somber strut, his once proud posture was morbidly slumped. Tia felt sorry for him.

Dat woman has done a number on witty ole Jack. Tia finished her tea and sighed. Never thought anyone could corrupt Jack Sparrow so.

(1)(2)(3)

The next day, The Black Pearl was gone from the bayou, leaving behind a crewmember with a book and a small best friend. Will looked over at Elizabeth, who was standing on the beach some ways away, staring out into sea with blank eyes.

Not for the first time, Will was dazed by her unnatural beauty. Her golden hair was free and blowing behind her in the sea winds, her arms were crossed as if she was hugging herself. She wore a plain, light blue frock that seemed to wear loose on her petite frame, but framed her upper body perfectly. She seemed calm, her face set in an unreadable expression.

"Elizabeth?" Will called out softly to her.

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie and looked at Will. Once her eyes focused on his face, she smiled and watched him walk towards her. Will placed a hand on her upper back, and Elizabeth leaned onto his side. He got a good whiff of her hair, and smiled.

"I'm happy." Elizabeth said, and giggled at the thought. "I would never have believed it- but... I am happy."

Will smiled. "So what's the plan now?" Will tucked Poseidon's text underneath his arm, and began to lead Elizabeth up the beach.

"I don't know. Enjoy my next seven months?" Elizabeth smiled at Will, who wrapped his arm more possessively around her.

"Aye. I could go for that." Will was glad she was happy- this was a time for her to cherish, not spend it being sullen and depressed.

Elizabeth and Will walked further down the beach. Without him noticing, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and stared at a tiny black dot, moving further and further away from her.

I'm not happy...

(1)(2)(3)

Jack leaned on the railing of his baby girl, also known as The Black Pearl, and watched the island where Elizabeth was on get smaller and smaller as he went further and further.

Funny. Before, he couldn't say Elizabeth's name. Now, it came easy.

He allowed himself one more minute of staring at the spit of land before turning around and straightening up. He made his way across deck to his first mate, whom he clapped on the back friendly-like and smiled up at the sky.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked his mate and close personal friend.

Mr. Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Aye, Jack, it is. Glad ter see ya is in a better mood, considering Will left the crew."

"The eunuch can do whatever he wants. Hope he has fun with Elizabeth." Jack sighed, and clapped Gibbs on the back again. "Yes... beautiful day..." Jack's voice trailed off and with it so did he. He decided to visit his cabin, maybe start reading another book, all the while thinking: I'm happy. I'm here. I'm happy.

He was stopped by the presence of a very beautiful woman, the same woman he ran into on the beach.

"Hello, Captain! Heard you needed another crew member!" Amy saluted Jack, who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ye know, yer suppose to approach me on the docks requesting a job, not on the ship when we are roughly thirty miles away." Jack sighed again, and rubbed his temple.

"Oh... sorry!" Amy smiled again (GOD that was getting annoying!) "I did not know that. But! I DO know the ways of the sea, and you DO need another hand on board..."

Jack really didn't feel like arguing. And, Amy was right. "Alright, Amy, is it?" Amy nodded. "You have 'til we get ta Singapore. Prove yerself worthy to crew the Pearl. Understand?"

Amy saluted Jack again. "Aye, aye Captain!"

Jack rolled his eyes and continued his trek to his cabin. I'm slightly annoyed now, BUT I am still happy... plus, the new crewmate isn't a total eyesore... I'm happy! I'll be fine without her, maybe get a tumble with Amy... I am happy. I am.

But once the door closed and Jack was left alone to look out of the big bay windows his cabin had, his mood went dark. There was the island... he could barely see it now, but he knew it was there. With Elizabeth. He took out the emerald ring that once adorned her elegant finger, and ran the pad of his thumb on the cool stone.

I'm not happy...

(1)(2)(3)

Tia Dalma swished around her hut, counting all her little treasures and doo-dads that she had collected. Sure enough, Jack had nicked her little box of black jewels.

Bloody pirate... he thinks I don't notice?

Tia sighed. She would let him off the hook this time... but hadn't she always said that in the past?

Infuriatin' man.

She decided to return to the book she was reading, which was filled with information about different kind of roots and plants, and what magical entities they possessed. She was really interested in one root, the casaba root, which contained the magical properties too-

"Are ye behind me?" Tia asked the presence behind her back.

"Why, yes, I am. What are you reading?" 

Tia turned to see Azriel step out of the shadows, and smirked. The last time Jack's gaurdian came to visit her was when Jack had decided to kill Johnathan... Tia wondered what she wanted this time.

"A book. Wid leddas and pictures. In case ya wanted ta read it yerself."

"Very quick with the wise cracks, aren't you?"

Tia smiled. "I try." She walked around her table and sat in her usual chair, motioning for Azriel to sit down across from her. "What service may I do you?"

"Depends. How much is it going to cost me?"

"For ya..." Tia thought about it, and smiled sweetly. "Nothing. Call it a gift."

"Thank you. Because I wasn't going to give you anything anyway."

Tia smirked. "Ya came here for Jack? He's gone."

"And if I am correct, she is still here?" Azriel asked, propping her feet up on the table. Tia nodded. "Figures. Why are they both so damn stubborn?"

"It's in their nature." Tia slid the book towards Azriel. "Is this what ya are looking for? A way to get dem back together?"

Azriel followed her curiosity and read the page about the casaba root. Hmm. Interesting... 'a dark root at the bottom, but light on top. Rough on the surface, but soft and tender underneath. Could be easily bended into many shapes. Is used in many spells; boiled for curing colds, smoked for cleansing souls, burned for...' wait a tic...

"You don't, by chance, HAVE this root around, do you?" Azriel asked, adopting Jack's trademark smirk.

Tia smiled back. "Why, yes, I do. Am I presuming ya want ta burn it?"

Azriel nodded. "I am down to my last rope, Tia Dalma. I need for him to open his eyes and see her... and if this be the way to do it, well... that's fine by me." Azriel pushed the book back to Tia and leaned back into her chair, smiling.

"We have to do it at full moon. Tha's in a week." Tia pointed out.

"That's fine. Besides, it'll be fun to watch the sparks fly when they realize that they need each other- in more than one way." Azriel grinned.

Tia Dalma smiled, and began to laugh. Azriel found the laugh to be contagious, and both women sat there for a good five minutes, laughing at their ingenious plan.

Meanwhile, the people they were planning on doing their spell on were sleeping uncomfortably, aching for the one that they wanted.

THE END.


End file.
